


Mycroft on Sherlock.

by Robinhoebrien



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Kid!Lock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinhoebrien/pseuds/Robinhoebrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I was not joking when I said I worry about my little brother. I actually do worry about him, constantly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mycroft tells the story of Sherlock's past. My own take on how and why Sherlock isn't William anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft on Sherlock.

I was not joking when I said I worry about my little brother. I actually do worry about him, constantly. Sherlock’s history with drugs is well known… So that is one of the reasons I met up with Doctor Watson when he wanted to move in with my brother. And I screened him completely, people lie you know. The latest event have shown me that I was completely right. My brother used drugs again and he killed a man

 

When we were little I despised my little brother. He was the younger kid and got all mummy and daddy’s attention and I was simply jealous. A little shortcoming on my side, I grew over it. Sherlock was still called William at this time. Yes, I sometimes played with him, I’m his brother not some monster. But even winning every game gets boring in the end. So really, apart from my parents Sherlock was on his own. 

 

He really had no friends, and kids who tried to be friendly with him learned their lesson within a few days. Within that time Sherlock had probably beaten them in every game they knew. Especially hide and seek must have been so much fun with my little brother. Whenever Sherlock was the one to search he would point everyone out without ever leaving the spot where he was standing. What a nice way to get everyone to hate you.

 

Out parents have been called to Sherlock’s schools more often that I could count. He would make his classmates cry by telling them they were adopted or that their parents were getting a divorce. Or my personal favourite that one of their parents was dying of some exotic disease. The funniest thing was that he was almost always wrong in his deductions. I couldn’t help but laugh when once again our phone ringed and Sherlock disappeared to his room 

 

By the time he went to secondary school Sherlock had been to twelve different schools already. There was no school left that would accept my little brother and mum and dad were desperate. Here I was finally back to being their favorite child again, I never had any problems at school. I was busy enough with my own problems instead of telling my classmates about theirs. So when I brought up the subject of a boarding school our parents jumped at the opportunity. After a few days they found one for “smart but unmanageable” kids. Perfect for my little brother. Or so we thought. A week before his departure he told me he was scared and didn’t want to leave us. I laughed at him and called him a sissy. He got so mad at me he didn’t say a word to me again until he left. However all he said was “Bye.”

 

Of course I did miss him. I was 16 at the time and Sherlock 13, I could make my little brother do almost anything for me and if he got caught he would always take the fall for it. He would never tell anyone I told him to do it. Sherlock was smart, but also really naïve. He would believe everything someone told him, he would never think that someone would lie to him. The foolish innocence of a child. 

 

This was all gone by the time he came home for Christmas. At first I thought this was because he was still mad at me. Until one night I heard my parents talking about how strange Sherlock was acting. This bugged me for a while , but after a few days I forgot about it. I had applied for an internship with the government and I was awaiting the answer. Although I knew the answer could only be yes it made me slightly nervous. Sherlock kept ignoring me until I found him crying on a bench in a park. He was covered in a thin layer of snow and shivering all over. When he saw me he wiped his tears away and started screaming at me to leave. And for once in my life I obeyed my little brother and left, because I had no idea what to do. (Also a first. and a last.) 

 

Yet that night there was a soft knock on my door. “Please, do come in.” I said. It was Sherlock obviously. He told me that he was severely bullied, and not only by the students. It turned out that as long as the kids did exactly what the teachers told them to do everything was well at my brothers school. Nevertheless, according to Sherlock, some of the things he and the other students had to do were just outrageous. So he started refusing to obey the teachers. At first only Sherlock was getting minor punishments for his rebelation. The longer this went on the punishments started getting more severe. And after a while they started taking measures against the other kids for things my little brother did. That is when the other students started bullying him too. He showed me the bruises and scars he received from all of it. We told my parents together and the school was closed. What I didn’t know what that my brother didn’t tell me everything at the time.

 

He told me the rest about a year… No two years later. Sherlock told me he actually used to have one friend at the boarding school, even though the guy was the first to receive punishment too he stuck by Sherlock. I wondered why Sherlock never mentioned him, when my little brother started talking again. Sherlock had fallen in love with the guy. For a second I was shocked that my little brother was gay… Or bisexual or whatsoever, until I heard the rest of his story. Sherlock had told his friend that he was in love with him however the guy turned out to be some homophobic rat and became indisputably the worst bully of them all. Telling al the boys they should watch their backs because Sherlock was gay. 

 

Recently stumbled on to that guy actually. He is in jail for child pornography of little boys. His wife signed the divorce papers a few weeks ago and the man is facing life in prison. He keeps claiming that he has been framed by someone. Who in the world would do something like that, to someone who means so little. Who does he think he is. 

 

When Sherlock came back from the boarding school he got depressed and blamed himself for everything that happened. No one knew about this though. Sherlock quickly learned to keep the mask and walls up at all times. Sherlock did finish high school without any further problems. Apart from the time he had a big cut on his wrist that he tried to hide. He said it was from climbing a tree and we all believed him. 

 

The first year of University seemed fine too. Nevertheless somewhere along the second year Sherlock disappeared from the face of the earth. One day he just didn’t show up at University. Mummy and daddy were worried sick, naturally. I already worked for the British Government at the time and I did everything within my power to find my little brother again. Two years later I received a call from a country in eastern Europe. My brother was found in a whorehouse. 

 

In his last year of high school and first year of University Sherlock started using drugs to ease the pain of his past. It started with some ‘innocent’ marihuana, but he soon needed something stronger to keep the memories from hurting. I still can’t figure out how he kept it hidden, from our parents, but mainly from me. A drug addiction is a quite expensive hobby and being a student without a job Sherlock quickly build up a big debt with his drug dealer. He managed to keep his head above the water for the first years but then the dealer (and his bosses) were done with Sherlock and he had to pay them back. Sherlock had no money left, so they sold the only thing valuable my little brother had left: His body.  
At first they made him work as a prostitute he in England, threatening to kill his family if he left or refused to work. Later on a rich guy from eastern Europe bought Sherlock from the drug cartel for his own crack/whorehouse.

 

When I saw Sherlock again after those two years I was shocked by what was left of my brother. He looked more dead than alive, he was literally skin and bones. His cheekbones were close to piercing his skin. After Sherlock, who was in his last days of actually being called William, was home for a few days our parents send him to a rehabilitation center, the best in the country without a doubt.

 

While Sherlock was there I worked on finding his drug dealer, the drug lord and the rich guy from eastern Europe. There was confidential information from the government found on all their computers and they received life in prison for high treason. 

 

When Sherlock left the rehab about a year later he already looked a lot healthier. And physically he actually was healthier. Sadly, mentally he was still a mess. Every time someone yelled William somewhere Sherlock would flinch and put his hands over his head to shield himself. It didn’t matter if it were strangers or our own parents. That was when mother thought it would probably be a good idea to start calling him Sherlock instead of William. And gradually Sherlock started to get better.(With the help of a good psychiatrist.)  
Sherlock never went back to being the old, he actually became more like me. More suspicious of people. After a while he started developing his deduction skills again and he started to trust some people again. Soon after that Sherlock found his first case. And he got good, very fast. And suddenly a few years ago, there was John. When I was with John and Sherlock I saw glimpses of the old Sherlock, he seemed to trust John almost immediately. 

 

When I screened John the only thing worth mentioning I found was his blog. And when I met him I was sure he wouldn’t intentionally hurt Sherlock.  
Sadly, after a while Sherlock had to fake his death to save John from Moriarty. Ironically Sherlock went back to eastern Europe for two years. This time he was still fairly healthy when he came back this time.

 

When I told Sherlock John had moved on after he left and now was in a serious relationship I practically saw my little brothers heart shatter into pieces, right in front of my eyes. My yearlong presumption was confirmed. Sherlock had fallen for John the moment he laid eyes on him. 

 

He remained so strong when at first John didn’t want anything to do with Sherlock after he was back. He remained so strong when he met Mary. He remained so strong when John asked him to be his best man. He remained so strong when he was writing his best man speech. He remained so strong reading his best man speech. He remained so strong through the whole wedding . Nevertheless when John didn’t visit Sherlock anymore after the wedding it was too much and my brother went spiraling down again.  
Until John found him in that crack house, just in time. 

 

Sadly John still has no idea that Sherlock is in love with him and I’m afraid he’ll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> And a big, big, big thank you to my BETA http://mybelovedotps.tumblr.com/, you are amazing and helped me make this one shot sooo much better.


End file.
